1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector terminal, and more particularly relative to an electrical connector terminal having a structure for interconnecting two electronic systems, such as a CPU chip and a printed circuit board. The present invention also relates to a method of implanting the electrical connector terminal on a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector for electrically connecting a CPU (central processing unit) to a PCB (printed circuit board), disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,634 which is issued to Liao on Apr. 29, 2003 comprises an insulating housing having a plurality of terminals received therein and a plurality of fusible members soldered on the terminals. Each terminal comprises a base portion extending in a vertical direction, an engaging portion extending from a top end of the base portion and a soldering portion extending from a bottom end of the base portion. The electrical connector establishes electrical connection between the CPU and the PCB through the engaging portion contacting with a corresponding pin of the CPU and the soldering portion soldered to the PCB through fusible members.
However, a warping deformation of the insulating housing of such electrical connector assembly is occurred when the terminals are soldered to the PCB through the fusible member, thus, electrical connection between the CPU and the PCB will be affected. In addition, the base portion, the engaging portion and the soldering portion of the terminal are disposed at different horizontal planes, thus making the overall height of the electrical connector high and make the electrical connector unsuitable for compact and thin application.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an electrical connector terminal and a method of mounting terminals onto the PCB to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.